Three To Get Ready
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: Christine has to make a difficult decision... Disclaimer: All the Phantom stuff belongs to G. Leroux and A.L. Webber.


Three To Get Ready 

I was nervously pacing up and down in my room. This morning everything had still been perfect: Raoul had just been an old childhood friend and I'd been head over heels in love with the Phantom. The last fact hadn't changed, I still loved Erik. But since that scene on the roof, Raoul wasn't only a friend to me. That kiss!

However, I didn't want to betray Erik. What should I do? Whom should I choose?

Some weeks passed and the Phantom didn't show up. I felt worse and guiltier all the time. By now I was sure, that he must have followed Raoul and me to the roof. I had tried everything, but I just couldn't open the door behind the mirror from my side. And Raoul really wasn't helping at all: he never left my side and proclaimed his never-dying love for me, while he was looking at me with his cute puppy eyes. I just couldn't be angry with him for long, even if he did go on my nerves from time to time. Once he'd almost followed me to the toilet. But he was so sweet!

A bit too sweet, sometimes. There were times when I missed Erik and his mysterious and melancholy ways somewhat terribly. However, he didn't show up anymore. So I said yes, when Raoul asked me to marry him the day before New Year's Eve.

The next day, there was a big masque ball and I was having the time of my life. I loved dancing!

„Masquerade! Paper faces on parade!..." 

Suddenly there was a loud bang and I turned around: On top of the stairs there stood Erik. I just stared at him. That man really looked damned HOT! His red costume fitted his athletic body closely, the long robe billowed behind him as he slowly walked down the steps and I had never thought it possible that a skull's mask could look so sexy!

I had totally forgotten about Raoul, who stood beside me, I had eyes only for the Phantom. Suddenly Erik stood in front of me and looked me straight into my eyes. His eyes! I could drown in their dark depths!

After a short, suspense-full moment his hand closed on the ring that I wore on a chain around my neck and tore it off.

„You will sing for me!" 

'Of course, everything you want!' I wanted to shout, but he was already gone.

Raoul tried to follow him, but he had no chance against my sexy Erik. In seventh heaven I floated back to my room. I could think about nothing else except the Phantom. When Raoul came later, I told him to go away.

On the next morning the managers asked me to play the main part in ‚Don Juan Triumphant', the play Erik had given to them yesterday. Of course I agreed: if the Phantom wanted me to play that part, I would play it! Besides, I liked the opera. Those lyrics! And that music! If I now imagined Erik in he role of Don Juan… !

Rehearsals started the next day and Raoul was of course there again. He looked at me with his puppy eyes again! And I just couldn't resist him. But I loved Erik! But now I realised that I loved Raoul as well. Whom should I choose? Together they would be Mr. Right: Raoul was sweet, sensitive and perceptive, whereas Erik was mysterious, wild and really sexy.

The days passed swiftly and I still hadn't come to a conclusion. On the day before the premier of the new opera, I went to the cemetery, to my father's grave, to clear my head. It was twilight already ad quite cold, so I lost no time: Quickly I pulled out the worst of the weeds, watered the flowers and light a new candle. I was just about to go, when I heard Erik's voice.

„_Angel of Music, do not shun me! Come to your strange Angel…"_

Suddenly I wasn't cold anymore. I turned around and saw him approaching from behind a tombstone. Wow! That black cloak really looked good on him! I had just taken a step towards him, when I hear Raoul calling out:

"Christine! Christine! Where are you? It's late, and tomorrow will be a busy day!"

Oh, how sweet! He's worried about me! But here was Erik and extended his hand towards me. Always those decisions! However, Raoul was right. It was late and I'd need my sleep.

"Coming!" I called out to Raoul and quickly stepped up to Erik. I took his hand in mind and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really tired and I have a headache. But maybe tomorrow…?"

The Phantom bowed, kissed my hand and vanished without a word. A few minutes later I turned around, went back to the entrance and let myself be brought home by Raoul.

Today's the day: The big night was finally here! The premier of 'Don Juan Triumphant'. Everything was perfect and now the scene approached in which I'd meet Don Juan for the first time. It was a pity, really, that the part of Don Juan was played by the overweight Piangi, but then again, one couldn't have everything.

But when he came out onto the stage and started to sing, I held my breath. Hat was Erik! And how soulful he was singing!

„_What raging fires shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us…? _

I flushed as I heard his erotic voice. I had to pull myself together, so prevent myself from jumping at him right away. I had to keep to my part.

Finally: I was standing very close to the Phantom and we kissed. As his lips met mine, I felt a fire burning inside me. From far away I heard a scream and Raoul was shouting:

"The Phantom! It's him!"

Erik quickly opened a trapdoor and we were under the stage.

"Erik, what…?"

But he motioned me to be quiet and led me through many dark corridors and down many stairs to his underground realm. With hurried strokes he steered the boat over the underground lake.

„_Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair, down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as hell!"_

"But Erik," I said confused as he helped me out of the boat. "It can't be that bad down here. I like it. The lake is so romantic, only candles would be missing…"

"Oh Christine, I love you so much," the Phantom whispered with a choking voice and turned away.

„_This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing… a mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing…"_

"Oh Erik, I love you, too!" I called out and took his hand. Amazed he turned to face me.

"You can't think me that shallow, you can't think I would fear and hate you just because of your face! It's the inner qualities that count!"

"Oh Christine!" the Phantom whispered and pulled me into a desperate embrace. I leaned my face on his strong shoulders and sighed happily. After some time I added:

"Do you know, that you've got beautiful eyes? And your body would make every man jealous."

He laughed insecurely as a reply to my strange observations. Suddenly I heard someone calling my name. Raoul! I had totally forgotten about him! Erik, however, had not. Disappointed he stepped back and motioned for me to go to Raoul, who was about five metre away from us.

„Go. Be happy with him. He's able to give the kind of live I never could."

„But I love you, Erik!" I desperately called out.

„I thought you loved me!" Raoul called with a hurt voice.

„I do!" I assured him.

Now both of them were looking at me, bewildered. My gaze was shifting between them.

„I love you both! And I really don't know, whom to choose! I can't choose between the two of you!" Tears were running down my face.

The two men were staring open eyed at me and then at each other. The Phantom was the first to break the silence.

„Well, ... perhaps you won't have to choose, Christine." Erik looked questioningly at Raoul.

„I wouldn't mind, ah, sharing you."

I just looked at him then, unable to say anything.

„Oh, well," said Raoul. „If you love us both, and we love you both… I think we can find a way to tolerate each other, Erik and me."

Erik only nodded. Suddenly I laughed happily and hugged first Erik and then Raoul.

„Oh, this is better than I'd ever hoped for!"

Happily I smiled at my two fiancées and we walked hand in hand into Erik's living room, to discuss the details.

The End.


End file.
